


Badge and Benefits

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118





	Badge and Benefits

Cas made Dean talk about the pros and cons of taking the job. Dean told Cas that there was no real downside to the job. Cas told Dean that he might be killed. Dean said that every time he went out to hunt he could be killed. That comment scared Cas. The Archangel grabbed his mate and wrapped his body around Dean in their bed, refusing to let go.

The human allowed Cas to coddle him for three hours before he insisted that he would be okay. Cas relented after listening to Dean explain that there was nothing different about the deal. Cas and Dean agreed that they would do it, become agents of the CIA.

Gabriel and Sam decided to wait until Blake left before talking about her offer. 

"Cool heads prevail." Gabriel told his mate. Sam agreed. When Blake left, Gabriel and Sam had a logical, calm talk about Blake's offer. In the end, Gabriel said that he would do whatever Sam would do in order to protect him. If it came with a badge and a salary (not that he would ever need one), then he would have some extra money, if Sam chose not to join, no harm no foul. 

Sam decided that he too, would join the CIA. He used the same logic that Dean had, they are already hunting, nothing would change. 

It was Penny and Lucifer that had the most trouble deciding. Penny, in the end, wanted to be a vet, not a CIA agent, or even a hunter. Sure, she would hunt if something needed hunting, but she would rather work with animals. 

So both Penny and Lucifer decided that they would decline Blake's offer. 

The moment that Blake got home from revaluation, Michael healed her. Blake sighed happily and whispered something in Michael's ear, who blushed darkly. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and Michael all agreed on become agents of the CIA. Lucifer and Penny politely declined. 

"I can make you both temporary agents, since you say that you will help on some hunts. You would just get the bonus and some of the benefits, but you would be paid for your efforts." She said. Penny asked if they could have another day. Blake nodded and said that they could have it. 

Penny and Lucifer became temporary agents at the end of the week. 

Two weeks passed before their badges came in. Dean reached out to take his badge from Blake when he remembered.

"We don't have to do Cardinals, do we?" She shook her head. Blake handed them each a shining badge with an ID and a debit card. 

"Never had my own debit card with my own name," Dean said, smiling at the new identity he had. 

After the first three days of being inducted, things simmered down, the excitement of being an agent. 

But Dean got a sense of thrill everytime he could honestly interrogate someone. He could use his real name, and a real badge. When he needed food he could use his own debit card. 

He had to email Olivia Locke when he was done a hunt. The first email was very formal. He explained in as much detail as he could about hunting down the ghost, to digging it with his brother to the matches he used. Olivia replied with,

_You could have just said you burned a ghost in Kentucky. :)_

Scoffing at the idea, he replied.

_How can you even read this, being blind and all?"_

A response came two minutes later.

_Asshat. I have an Artificial Intelligence that reads them too me. I can still type...dick. ;)_

He responded with:

_I think we will get along just fine._

He laughed when she replied.

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What can I say._

Dean noticed that his bank account had some more money in it the next hour. 

The older Winchester smiled. He had an identity. He was no longer hiding from everyone, he could be Dean Winchester- hunter extraordinaire, big brother, first person to save an angel, and now, an agent of the CIA. 

 


End file.
